wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Valeria Caesarius
Valeria Caesarius, or Lady Valeria Caesarius in a formal term, is a Highborn military officer serving in the Dominion's fleet. In the present, she is serving as a Commander (Lt. Colonel in Legion rank) after five years since her graduation from the military academy. She is married to Aetius with whom she had a son (Adrian) and a daughter (Alexandra). History Early Life Valeria Caesarius born to Cordelia Caesarius and Gaius Comnenus, both of whom are members of Highborn families with influence in Dominion administration and court systems with few direct relatives working in academia and military career. As a daughter of a Highborn family, Valeria had a strict upbringing with focuses on aristocratic etiquette and obedience. While both parents shared same aspirations for their daughter's role as a courtier, Cordelia tends to be more strict towards her daughter compared to Gaius' lenient form. As a result, Valeria's life was sheltered and rigid with her parents--especially her mother--guiding her life than her own initiative. Her only solace in her strict upbringing are her school's gymnastics and singing lessons, both of which are ironically encouraged by her mother. Her life began to change at age of 16 when Cordelia accepted Gaius's decision to give her daughter some forms of freedom in order for her to become more assertive along with the expectation of another child. Valeria began to make more friends and learned more areas than her mother's allowance. In the foundation of her path in the military, she began to take interest in military affairs in her first semester in college when she finally accepted into an officer academy from the director of that school impressed with Valeria's well-researched essay on military logistics and tactics analysis during his visit to find willing cadets at her college. While Cordelia was furious over Valeria's decision, she finally accepted her daughter's officer schooling reluctantly at the reasoning from her husband. Cadet of the Academy Though she had decent accommodations and a well-furnished dorm room suited for budding officer candidates of her status, Valeria had to learn about responsibility and self-determination with her new found freedom away from her parents. She had to study and raise by herself at the academy while experimenting with lifestyles, such as visits to a bar, forbidden by her parents. She also had to deal with harassments by a clique of cadets from decorated military lineages and Azrion bloodline, which she won two sanctioned and non-lethal firearm duels against their challengers. Despite the jealousy of members from established bloodlines and her alone time, she began to study void extensively enough to become a Spellslinger. She graduated with a commission with degrees in Economics and Political Science at age of 21, and she later assigned to the flagship of Dominion destroyer-escort squadron, DSS Edge of Indominar. It is there when she would work and later fell in love with her future husband serving as a medical officer. Though she found the small quarters and rations below her taste, she tolerated as a necessary sacrifice for her military career. First Service Her first commendation as a Lieutenant when the squadron was assigned to patrol in Marauder-sited areas of the Fringe during her first month as an Ensign. During a patrol, the squadron was separated in a meteor field to flush out the pirates before two ships managed to ambush DSS Edge of Indominar ''from a defensive position. While it did not destroy the ship immediately, the impact caused minor damages and a gunnery officer to be wounded. Valeria saw disorganization of the command staff and quickly assume command as an acting gunnery officer. She created a firing solution and aiding the Captain's escape, which allowed the flag destroyer to both escape and destroy the two assailants during its make-shift anti-ship weapons' recharge. Captain Augustus Lemartes, the Captain of ''DSS Edge of Indominar and head of the squadron, was impressed that she was promoted as a Lieutenant before eventually a Gunnery Officer when the predecessor was reassigned by his own decision from his shame of lackluster ability for causing the ship to be ambushed in the first place. Later on, DSS Edge of Indominar ''and the squadron would be deployed to Nexus in 1661 to combat the enemies of the Dominion on her newly acquired claim. The squadron would saw action against the Exiles, which she managed to board one of their ships and saw its ramshackle-yet-functional status. ''DSS Edge of Indominar also took action in Galeras invasion, which a military disaster by a mediocre Colonel was averted when Captain Lemartes intervened with bombardment on entrenched Exile positions at the cost of a single turret. While Captain Lemartes was proclaimed as a hero by the crew and surviving regiment, the spiteful Colonel used his connections to reassign the squadron to Ellevar. While it was fortunate in halting the Ikthian landings, it would mark the tragic moment for Lt. Valeria Caesarius. Demise of Indominar When the DSS Edge of Indominar ''and the squadron was assigned as a defensive fleet in Vigilant-present areas of Ellevar, the military of the region is contending against Ikthian encroachments. In one moment, a squadron of Ikthian escorts and transport ships were spotted in the vulnerable positions of the frontline. Captain Lemarted assembled trusted head of the accompanying destroyers and their lieutenants, including Valeria, which he briefed on dealing with their five ships-strong defense against Ikthians' six warships (a cruiser and five escort-class warships) excluding weapons from ten transport ships. Valeria suggested that the fastest destroyer from the squadron would bait the cruiser while the vulnerable deployment fleet would be fired by the squadron from below before attacking the returning cruiser as it tried to retaliate. With consideration and compromises made by the squadron, her plan was enacted and the entire battle was a success except for a major blunder of a crippled cruiser firing a plasma bolt to ''Edge of Indominar's engine in its final strike. 105 of the 150 personnel, including Captain Lemartes, perished from the crash to the surface. Only Valeria and 44 fellow crews survived, but Valeria was pinned by a rebar to her left shoulder before her rescue by Commander Magnavox--who sliced off the rebar and sent to the medical post for the wounded. When she recovered days later, Valeria began to feel vengeance against the Ikthians and regret over her mistakes. Led by Commander Magnavox, the second in command to Lemartes, the survivors escaped to nearby Dominion territories by fighting through the Ikthian troop blocking their way. Valeria used her skills in void magic and marksmanship where she managed to take out Ikthian gunners in a sneak attack. When the surviving crews reached the friendly area and made contact with headquarters, the squadron was disbanded with its ships and crews reassigned. Valeria would then served as a ship officer to transport ships while her husband was relegated to hospitals away from the front due to the paralysis of his left legs. Aftermath and Present Valeria's career would reborn when she was sent to oversee transport to Galeras during the Exiles' counter-offensive that pushed back the Dominion from the gates of Thayd. While the tactical withdrawal was to be made on an area, a company of FCON soldiers began to advance on their locations. Valeria knew about the lack of proper defenses except for workers, adventurers, and what few active soldiers can be called among the wounded; she managed to quickly organize a rag-tag defense that was outnumbered 2-to-1. Utilizing chokepoints made by rock formations and large numbers of void-casters. the Dominion managed to fend off Exile soldiers and even armored vehicles away from the evacuation site. The battle ended with FCON withdrawing due to sudden Falkrin offensive and heavy losses while the Dominion lost a few but managed to evacuate the area safely. For her valor, she was awarded a medal and promotion to Lt. Commander. Then she would become a Commander and reassigned twice, one to a cruiser and another to the Crimson Fleet. As of recently, she and Aetius married and had twin children, which consisted of a son Adrian and daughter Alexandra. Personality and Talents Pride, eloquence, and ability to analyze judgment are her traits. While she was glad to be free from her mother's strict rearing, her sophisticated mannerism and social norms managed to cling to her even on casual settings. While it created a sense of sophistication to her status, she can sometimes come off as arrogant due to her tendency to be judgemental often in her conversation. However, she is loving towards her twins, which she would find free time to be with them, unlike many Highborns who would often relegate child care to their servants. Her talents include singing, marksmanship, void magic, and gymnastics; the last one being trained since she was 10 years old. Physical Appearance Her facial description can be described as exotic for oval eyes and raised cheekbones, both of which are inherited from her maternal grandmother and her father. Complimenting her unique beauty are her dark hair and her green eye. Her body shape was thin and light due to her time as a Fleet Officer that made her adapted more to confined ship operations and agility-based spell slinging techniques than physically heavy duties as front-line soldiers. Her body also showed some muscular temperance due to her practice of martial arts that complemented her Spellslinger abilities, which is her source of physical activities after being assigned on Nexus. Her time in space battle also give her a scar near her left shoulder after she was impaled on to a metal rod when the Edge of Indominar crashlanded on Ellevar. Category:Cassian Humans Category:Dominion Category:Highborn Category:Characters